


Merry Christmas Prompts

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, profanity?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Chapter 1: Armin makes a list. Levi checks it twice.Chapter 2: Merry Making leaves the boys hot, and sweaty.Chapter 3: Morning RitualChapter 4: Baby, It's Cold OutsideChapter 5: What Haunts YouChapter 6: Hello WinterWrote for the December writing prompts challenge. Please pay attention to the "notes" section for additional tags and or pairings or potential warnings.





	1. List Making

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: LevixArmin  
> Rating: Teens and adults.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> I've never wrote for prompts before. I almost wrote for Kinktober then I decided against it. But when I saw these December prompts on Facebook, I couldn't resist writing them. As an all-American girl, Christmas has a special place in my heart and I wanted to share some of that joy with potential readers. In future chapters, the ratings and warnings could change or be altered so please pay attention to the notes section because I will let you readers know if any funny business is to occur. 
> 
> That said, I do not own Attack on Titan nor its characters. I am writing this fic for fun and I hope ya'll will enjoy it with me for its simplistic fluff.

**Merry Christmas**

**Chapter 1: List Making**

A light snow drummed against the slanted tin roof playing the methodical symphony of winter. Inside of the house Armin hummed along to the frosty melody as he sat on the plush couch, wrapped up in a pink blanket adorned with yellow kitten heads. A wooden pencil was pressed to his mouth as he thought about everything he had to do for today, and the coming morning.

The red brick fire place across from him was ablaze, keeping the home relatively warm with natural heat. His Gengar slippers were keeping his feet warm, and his hair was clean from the morning shower. A turkey was in the fridge, waiting to be prepped for tonight. He took a moment to etch his first task for the day onto the paper.

  1. Grocery shopping



With some more thought to the empty walls around the house, Armin wrote down the second task he wanted to accomplish for today.

  1. Christmas decorating



_I have some decorations already. Should I buy more? I don’t want to overwhelm Levi with the Christmas spirit_ …Armin wondered, fretting about how his boyfriend would respond to Christmas traditions. _I don’t even know if he celebrates it_ …Armin realized, becoming distracted from the list. He set the paper down and folded his arms across his chest while his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

There was a lot Armin did not yet know about Levi which was part of the reason he was intrigued by Levi. Levi was a mystery that needed solving, and Armin loved figuring out challenging puzzles. Plus, Levi was _handsome_ , albeit short.

 _Well, I can ask him when he’s out of the shower_. Armin decided, and jotted down the third major goal he wanted to accomplish today:

  1. Buy Levi a Christmas gift



Armin paused then, realizing he had no idea what type of gift Levi would even like. From what Armin could recall, Levi did not seem to have many materialistic interests. His past was shady, and his world view was questionable, often times downright problematic. He didn’t trust in the innate goodness of humanity like Armin did.

One of the reasons Armin was attracted to Levi was because he had the appearance of a stereotypical ‘bad boy’. Most days, Levi damn well acted the part of a degenerate of society.

After a few moments of wracking his brain for a gift idea that wasn’t cliché, Armin made a small adjustment to ‘Buy Levi a Christmas gift.’ He crossed out ‘Christmas gift’ and next to it he wrote ‘black leather jacket.’

With a satisfied smile, Armin set the pencil down. He heard the hot water pot ding to indicate the water was hot. Armin pulled the blanket tight around his shoulders and headed into the kitchen to make a couple glasses of hot chocolate so he and Levi could start Christmas Eve the right way.

Unbeknownst to him, that was when Levi stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his wet, black hair. He detoured from the path to the bedroom and instead approached the fire place to warm himself.

An abandoned piece of paper resting on the coffee table caught Levi’s attention. He picked it up and recognized Armin’s legible, neat hand writing. There were three bullet points, indicating the paper’s purpose was to detail a list.

The first numbered bullet point read ‘grocery shopping.’

 _Boring_. Levi thought, and glanced at the second note that read ‘Christmas decorating.’ He grimaced and began to set the paper down with disgust until he caught sight of the third line. A portion of it had a line through it which made Levi take a moment to actually read it.

‘Buy Levi a leather jacket.’ _Nice try_. Levi thought as he took the pencil and scratched out ‘leather jacket’. He quickly added onto the third line, conscious that Armin might return any minute now, then he retreated to the bedroom to dress himself in his tattered old leather jacket that was a size too big.

Almost as soon as Levi had entered the bedroom, Armin re-entered the cozy living room with a coffee mug in each hand. Whipped cream and marshmallows sat on top of the cup, acting as a sugary lid over the hot chocolate inside. He set the cups down on the coffee table and picked his hand-written list up to look it over one more time.

Number three caught his eye because a jagged, dark line crossed out his ‘leather jacket’ note. The words had been scratched out vehemently. Disheartened, Armin almost put the paper down but then he noticed Levi’s illiterate chicken-scratch that was scribbled onto the paper;

3\. ~~Buy Levi a Christmas gift leather jacket~~ Sex

Armin clasped a hand over his mouth while his cheeks became fiery embers.


	2. Merry Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Making is taken to a new level that leaves the boys hot, and sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Pairing: Levi+Armin  
> Warnings: Underaged sex (consensual)
> 
> I couldn't manage to finish the chapter before midnight, so I apologize about that. If you're unaware, this chapter stems from the Slanted Light prompt, as if anyone actually knows what the prompt author intended for us to write to it so I changed the prompt to "Merry Making," which is Christmas oriented and, you know, not impossible to write about. Slanted Light, like come on. :/ 
> 
> Anyways, have fun~~!

Merry Christmas Prompts

Chapter 2: Merry Making

Sex.

That changed _everything_.

Armin dropped the paper list and rushed into the bathroom to primp himself. He fretted over his appearance, getting rid of unsightly hairs and smoothed out those he chose to keep.

_He’s so forwards_ , Armin thought, running his brush through his hair to straighten out the tangles. Once he was satisfied with his hair, Armin took a few minutes to brush his teeth and gargle mouth wash. Then he grabbed a small bottle of cologne off of the sink counter and spritzed it onto his neck, and then his wrists. _It’s a good thing I showered earlier_.

When Armin was done primping in front of the mirror he exited the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. He looked around, noticing Levi was absent. _He must be relaxing in the living room_. Armin figured as he rifled through his wardrobe to find a presentable outfit to entice Levi with. He abandoned his quest when he realized his blue plaid sweater must be amongst the other clean clothes in the laundry room. Armin sighed softly and returned to the living room in his blue plaid pajama’s.

Levi was sitting on the couch, sipping the hot chocolate. Armin noted how Levi’s hand was cupped over the top of the mug as he plopped down beside him. “Scared someone will throw poison into your cup?” Armin joked, cozying up to Levi. Levi didn’t laugh. He merely frowned and set the cup back on to the table.

“Morning to you too,” Levi greeted and held up the list Armin had dropped a few minutes ago. “I think this is yours.” He said, handing the paper back to Armin. Armin felt his cheeks tint pink as he took the paper and set it back onto the table.

“Yeah, about that…” Armin spoke slowly, rubbing small circles into his temples. “You weren’t supposed to see it.”

“That’s too bad,” Levi mentioned, resting his arms on top of his knees. “I wouldn’t have been able to tell you what I want from you had you kept your inane list to yourself.” Levi stated, calm and poised in the way that made Armin believe him to be cool.

“And…what do you want for Christmas,” Armin asked, playing coy as he clasped his hands together over his lap. Levi looked Armin over critically, noting his neat hair and the pleasant scent of cologne Armin only wore on date nights. “If you celebrate it.” Armin added hastily, feeling Levi’s eyes rake over his body.

Levi gave him a pointed look. Armin blushed, realizing Levi had saw through his façade. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You…will celebrate Christmas with me, won’t you?” Armin wondered, hope shining in his blue eyes.

“Depends on your level of persuasion,” Levi responded as he shifted on the couch, folding a leg underneath him. “I’d be willing to tolerate Christmas if you convince me that you’re mine.” Levi explained as he began to unbutton Armin’s night shirt.

A darker shade of pink spread across Armin’s nose upon hearing the sexual innuendo in Levi’s tone. “Now?” Armin asked, grabbing at Levi’s hands self-consciously. “I’m still wearing my pajama’s.”

“So take them off.” Levi suggested impatiently, grabbing at the shirt. Armin smiled with relief, clasped his hands over Levi’s shoulders and leaned up to kiss him. Levi met Armin’s advance, pressing their lips to each other while his nimble fingers pushed the buttons out of the slits.

Armin tasted bitter chocolate as their tongues met. He squirmed with anticipation, already imagining how intense their sex would be. Levi hummed against Armin’s mouth, tasting fresh mint as he snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s lithe waist. He effortlessly pulled Armin onto his lap and adorned his neck with hot kisses.

“Mmm,” Armin tilted his head back in response to Levi peppering his heated skin with sinful smooches. He let out another soft moan as Levi nibbled on his sensitive neck. Levi smirked, satisfied Armin was receptive towards an early morning spontaneous fuck. He sucked on Armin’s neck, enticing arousal. Armin shifted, curling his legs around Levi. “You really want me?” Armin asked, tilting his head to the left.

The slanted morning light rays and shadows illuminated the innocence and insecurity present on Armin’s face. Levi pushed some of Armin’s hair out of his face. “Yes,” Levi answered and placed a reassuring kiss to Armin’s forehead. Armin smiled gratefully, assured that at least for now, Levi was interested in him even though he was wearing gengar slippers. “I’d like you better if you were already naked though.”

“Ha ha…” Armin laughed nervously, taking a minute to shrug off the unbuttoned night shirt. Levi pressed his thumbs against Armin’s small, pink nipples and rubbed them in a slow, deliberate circle. “You’re not kidding.” Armin muttered, feeling Levi’s hardened flesh poke at his buttocks. He wasn’t sure if Levi had a high libido, or if he was just that enamored with him.

“Shh,” Levi hushed him softly, wanting him to refocus on kindling their arousal. “Don’t overthink us.” Levi advised Armin and started to rub light circles on the areola. Armin nodded with acknowledgement reveled in the delicate touches Levi was applying to his body.

“Sorry,” Armin apologized while he draped his arms around Levi’s neck. “It’s just sometimes I worry that you’ll realize I am not cute enough to be yours.” Levi scoffed and shushed Armin with a gentle kiss. The paranoid thoughts melted away as quickly as they had come, allowing Armin to happily return the kiss.

“You’re already mine.” Levi promised, pressing two fingers against Armin’s lips. Armin smiled shyly and tentatively began to suck on them dutifully, knowing pleasant activities would soon follow. When the fingers were slick with saliva, Levi pulled them away and slid his hand under the waistband of Armin’s pajama’s. Armin tensed with anticipation as Levi rubbed some of the saliva onto his entrance, wetting it for ease of access. He still gasped when Levi inserted a single wet digit into his anus.

“Your finger is cold,” Armin complained, wiggling against Levi as the intrusive finger poked in, and out of his otherwise warm body. “I hope your other finger isn’t cold too.” Armin said, relaxing when the pumping finger warmed. 

“It’s not,” Levi assured Armin, adding a second finger into Armin’s puckered hole. “I’m actually rather warm.” Levi reassured him, diligently coaxing Armin’s body to open up for him. Armin clasped a hand over Levi’s chest, feeling the warmth that radiated off of his skin. Satisfied, Armin pressed their chests together and playfully licked, and nipped at his neck.

With the fire roaring and crackling behind them, a light sweat broke out onto their bodies as they played around with each other. Armin swirled a small, pink tongue around a light brown nipple, making Levi’s breath hitch. Armin grinned victoriously, listening to Levi’s heart quickening its pace. He teasingly sucked on Levi’s nipple, stimulating nerve endings.

“Pants,” Levi spoke up after preparing Armin’s body to engage in sexual intercourse. “Off.” Levi instructed as he tugged at Armin’s pants. Armin wiggled out of them obediently with ease and then helped Levi out of the black jeans he wore. Once they were naked, Armin shifted on the couch, bending to wet Levi’s penis with his mouth.

Dry sex didn’t interest either of them.

Levi tilted his head back, relaxing against the couch as Armin’s tongue swirled around his hardened flesh. He moaned, reveling in the temporary attention Armin was giving to his dick by sucking on the pink tip. Armin stopped when the skin was wet and readjusted himself, pressing his knees into the couch.

“Let me start,” Armin suggested while he slowly lowered himself onto Levi. Levi gave Armin the control he wanted, setting his hands on his hips to help steady him. “Thank you.” Armin said, appreciating the support. Levi nodded in acknowledgement and watched Armin scrunch his face up as he continued to lower himself onto him.

“Cute.” Levi mused, admiring Armin’s effort. Armin paused, taking a moment to breathe, and adjust to the fleshy girth halfway inside of him. He kissed Levi gingerly, initiating a sweet make-out session. Kissing was one of their favorite couples hobbies. It was thrilling, and exhilarating. Armin felt giddy kissing his bad-boy boyfriend, especially because Levi seemed to appreciate him.

As soon as Armin was comfortable he coaxed his body to swallow the entire length of Levi’s cock, letting it fill him. He rocked slowly then, back and forth. Levi liked watching Armin have fun partially because he received a different type of pleasure as opposed to the pleasure he had gained from ex-lovers.

Sweet as the sex was, Levi needed a little more _oomph_ to orgasm. He bucked his hips up, meeting Armin’s body. They rocked together, bodies smashing vigorously against the other to stimulate the pleasure nerves. Their moans, and pants sounded alongside the crackling flames. Levi orgasmed first, loving the sensual roll of Armin’s hips. Armin experienced his own orgasm shortly after, imagining a white and red Christmas with Levi.

Satisfied, Armin laid against Levi, panting from the physical exertion of sexual intercourse. He felt one of Levi’s hands on his head, gripping his hair. Armin sighed happily, twirling little invisible hearts onto Levi’s chest with his index finger.

Their orgasm induced stupor was broken by the sound of Armin’s phone ringing. Armin lethargically leaned back, grabbing the noisy phone off of the coffee table. He slid the bright screen to the right and placed the machine over his ear.

“Hi,” Armin greeted, sounding tired. Levi heard a recognizable, distinct male voice on the other end of the phone give Armin a short greeting and then heard him ask what Armin what he was doing tonight. “Getting ready for tomorrow.” Armin answered, pausing then to let his friend speak. “We’ll hang out tomorrow.” He assured his friend and when he ended the call, he noticed Levi was giving him a pointed look.

“You haven’t told him about us.” Levi stated, gesturing with his hands to their bodies that were connected with each other. Armin blushed with shame and bit his lip nervously.

“I’ll tell him,” Armin swore, setting the phone on the couch. “We needn’t address it today, though.” Armin simpered, shifting to cuddle Levi. Levi wrapped an arm around him.

“Tomorrow, then.”


	3. Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's morning ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E (for everyone) 
> 
> Pairing: LevixArmin
> 
> Prompt 4: Morning Ritual
> 
> I skipped "Mirror Mirror."

**Merry Christmas Prompts**

**Chapter 3: Morning Ritual**

Armin stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing sweat off of his face with a warm wash cloth. He set the cloth down, dried his hands off and freshened up from the merry making he and Levi had engaged in.

A small beep sounded from the kitchen, letting Armin know that the coffee was done. _Levi will be happy about that_. Armin thought, smiling as he headed out of the bathroom, wearing a blue sweater that featured a happy snowman family. The white slacks he wore were warm. It was a positive change from the pajama’s he had been wearing earlier.

“Levi,” Armin called as he passed through the living room. “Do you want to come to the store with me?” Armin asked, stepping into the kitchen. Levi looked up from the Christmas themed holiday mug he was drinking from, acknowledging Armin’s presence.

“Depends,” Levi answered, leaning back against the kitchen counter. “Are we going to Hot Topic?”

“No,” Armin replied, making another cup of hot chocolate for the road. Levi huffed in disappointment. “They don’t offer Christmas decorations.” Levi groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Remind me what my incentive for joining you at that insufferable conglomerate you shop at is?” Levi questioned, unimpressed with Armin’s shopping habits.

“I’ll let you choose something cheap?” Armin offered, standing next to him with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Don’t want anything from there,” Levi muttered unhappily, then headed grumpily for the front door. “But I’d rather you not go alone in this weather.” He relented, pulling his black leather jacket on that had been resting on the coat hanger. Armin smiled to himself, comforted by Levi’s interest in his safety. He joined Levi’s side, grabbed the brown scarf off of the coat hanger and wrapped it around his neck.

“Thank you.”


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin step into the winter morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E (for everyone) 
> 
> Warning: None 
> 
> Pairing: Levi/Armin
> 
> As soon as I saw this prompt I had to write about it. I know there was some misguided, narrow speculation about whether the song featured unsavory content, but as any grandmother can explain, or can history teachers and English teachers, the song isn't controversial, nor should it be. It's completely harmless. I'd link ya'll the facts but I don't think we're allowed to link off site? So all I can say is: Facts matter. ~ <3

Merry Christmas Prompts

Chapter 4: Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Levi, it’s cold outside,” Armin said as he stepped onto the porch with Levi following alongside him. “You have the keys to the truck, right?”

“Hang on,” Levi replied, shoving his free hand into his black jeans. “Yeah.” Levi answered, hearing the jangle of keys. He pulled them out while Armin took a casual sip of the hot chocolate he carried with him.

“Oh, what’s in this chocolate?” Armin teased, letting himself fall against his lovers chest. Levi tensed and snaked his arm reflexively around Armin’s waist to catch and steady him.

“Cocoa?” Levi offered, descending the stairs with Armin pressed securely against him. Armin giggled, shaking his head.

“No, the question is a joke,” Armin told him while their shoes crunched against the snow. “Women would ask that when there was no alcohol in their drink.”

“Why?” Levi asked, not understanding the joke, or why Armin thought it was a joke to begin with.

“It used to be inappropriate for an unwed woman to stay late at a man’s house,” Armin began to explain, burying one hand into his pocket. “So to stay late and to have an excuse to do so, she’d joke that there was alcohol in her drink because drunk floozies could be forgiven.”

“Not sure I needed to know that.” Levi muttered as he approached the black pick up truck with Armin.

“Can’t have you be another stupid college kid crying ‘rape song,’ if we’re to date.” Armin chimed perkily, while Levi unlocked the vehicle with the keys and then stood back so he could open the door.

“Ah, I decided against college,” Levi mentioned, letting Armin hop up into the truck first. “Maybe you should know that…” His voice got quiet while his dark eyebrows furrowed together with contemplation. Armin didn’t seem to notice as he sidled across the seat to the passengers side. 

“Let’s play tug of war over the seat warmer.” Armin suggested playfully, changing the topic to a merry one they could both enjoy. Levi climbed into the truck, shut the door, and pushed the key into the ignition.

“We have no choice.” Levi relented, pushing the button for his seat warmer to come on. Armin smiled and daintily pressed the seat heater button on his side of the truck. As if on cue, Levi’s seat warmer turned off. Levi sighed irritably and jammed the button harder. “But technology is so great.” He muttered under his breath, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel when the orange light turned off for a third time.

Armin just laughed. 


	5. What Haunts You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Levi learn what haunts each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen +   
> Warning: Profanity?   
> Pairing: LevixArmin
> 
> Everyone has fears. We all have something that haunts us. In this way, I thought this prompt would add depth to the story, and give insight to the characters. I needed to think about what fears would be practical for them to have in the modern world, and what motivations there are for them to have those fears. 
> 
> I don't know which stance of theirs is correct, or if there is a third path. I doubt I'll explore them further, since the overall tone of this fic is to be positive, merry, and bright. Which may make some question why this chapter is here and the simple reason is that I wanted to write the prompt! :) 
> 
> If I didn't write a bit of anguish or controversy, the story wouldn't be any fun~~ <3

**Merry Christmas Prompts**

**Chapter 5: What Haunts You**

“But Levi, if you’re not going to attend college, what are you going to do?” Armin wondered, hovering his hands in front of the truck’s heat vents to warm them. Levi glanced at Armin from the corner of his eyes, surprised he had been paying attention earlier to his tone of voice.

“Military,” Levi answered, touching the gas pedal with his foot. “I am going to become a marine.” Armin’s audible gasp made him grimace.

Armin parted his lips to say something, reached his hand out, then turned away from Levi, closing his mouth into a tight line. He stared at the snowy sidewalk, clenching his hands into fists. Levi sighed, sensing the sudden tension in the air. 

“D-don’t forget…right?” Armin finally choked out, his voice was soft, and sad. “My grandfather taught me about that day because my high school refused to teach it.”

“With the rising Islamist insurgency in Mozambique and the foreign terror attacks occurring here, I want to fight.” Levi explained, focusing on the road ahead of him. He slowed the trucks pace, noticing the glean of ice on the pavement.

“But why fight when you could die?” Armin exclaimed, rounding on Levi. Tears glistened in the corners of his blue eyes. Levi pretended like hell that he couldn’t see the watery shine out of the corner of his eyes.

“Freedom,” Levi answered, struggling to remain calm while Armin was flipping out on him. Armin leaned back, astonished. “Their way of life is being imposed on us in an insidious war on our home turf.” Levi began, thinking of the pro-diversity movements occurring across the nation.

“What does that have to do with any—” Armin started, still thrown off by Levi’s desire to join the military.

“They’re infiltrating our country as politicians, and religious figures,” Levi continued, with a wave of his hand. “Once they gain enough power, they will enact their laws, some of which would have both of us executed or stoned for being gay.”

“Are those laws really upheld, though?” Armin wondered, resting his hands against his lap.

“An honor killing was performed in America already,” Levi pointed out, taking a moment to flip the turn signal on. “If there’s something I can do to preserve our freedom here, I’ll do it.”

Armin quieted, and sighed as he rested his head against the window. “Is there no way for humans to get along with each other?”

“Listen,” Levi told him. “We didn’t start this fight, but we’ll finish it or die trying.” Levi assured, and then he took a sip of the bitter coffee that he had brought with him.

“And you think that war is the only way to win,” Armin muttered, thinking of his grandfather who had fought and died already in the war on terror. “But what if we could all just communicate with each other? We can’t be all that different.”

“Do what you want, there’s negotiation and communication positions open in the military,” Levi suggested, pulling the truck into the store’s parking lot. “Or go on social media and write a snowflake journal about a perfect world that doesn’t exist.”

Armin peered at Levi curiously. _If I join Levi, not only do we not have to part, but I can try to end these wars my way_. Armin thought, mulling over the idea of earning a high-ranking position in the military where he could be a harbinger of peace, not war.

“I like that idea,” Armin decided, relaxing against the warm seat. “I’ll join you and try to bridge the gap between our nations because I don’t feel as if we have to fight just because we’re different.” Armin said, unbuckling himself.

“It’s not so much that they’re different, it’s their ideologies I am going to fight against.” Levi stated, turning the car off. “They oppress women and gay people.” Levi reminded him, zipping up his battered leather jacket.

“Well, I still believe in a world without war and conflict.” Armin insisted, infused with the Christmas spirit. _Anyone can change_. Armin told himself, feeling positive about the future ahead of him since he had Levi by his side.

Levi, who was his yang to his ying.


	6. Hello Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin step into winters brisk chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen +   
> Warning: Profanity?
> 
> Agh, I can't think with the stupid, rude as hell neighbors blasting their crappy music so here's a simple chapter based off of the cute prompt Hello Winter. Since prompts are short, I can write and post them quickly.

**Merry Christmas Prompts**

**Chapter 6: Hello Winter**

“Brr,” Levi shivered audibly, shoving his hands into his pants pockets while his teeth chattered. “It’s fucking cold.” Levi complained, waiting for Armin to join him at his side. Armin hurried around the pick up truck, latching onto Levi.

“Hello Mother Winter,” Armin said, pressing his head against Levi’s neck. He could see his breath materialize in the form of a white mist as he spoke. “She’s all around us right now.” Armin continued, looking around the parking lot at the snow covered cars.

There were volunteers and workers shoveling snow off of the main paths and roads. As they did, snow continued to plod onto them. Levi and Armin trudged through the snow, their boots crunching the snow underneath.

“What happened to Father Winter?” Levi asked, approaching the store with Armin. Armin frowned, hearing the defensive tone of his voice.

“He’s packing presents onto his sleigh.” Armin responded calmly, stepping around a discarded paper cardinal bird that had been smashed into the snow by a shoe.

“Oh,” The fight left Levi’s voice. He relaxed his shoulders, satisfied with Armin’s placating answer. “I thought you were referencing Santa as female.”

“No,” Armin assured Levi who stopped to investigate a cart. “That would have been offensive and demeaning to womenkind.” Armin reasoned while Levi tested the cart out as much as he could on the snowy ground.

“Not empowering?” Levi wondered distractedly, listening for a squeaky wheel.

“Stealing a job isn’t flattering to anyone,” Armin pointed out, rocking on his heels to remain in movement to retain what ever amount of heat he could. “Women want a winter role model because Mrs. Clause isn’t good enough for them, so I figure adapting feminine terms to winter itself should be enough.” Armin explained, waiting for Levi to decide on a cart already, especially because they all looked, and felt the same to him.

“Kind of liked Father Winter better…” Levi muttered, pushing a cart towards the automatic doors. The frigid metal of the cart put him in a worse mode as he entered the busy store.

Armin just shrugged.


End file.
